jojofandomcom-20200222-history
GW Episode 30
|storyboard = |epidirector = |assistepi= |anidirector = Firearms Animation Director |action = |exedirector = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |eyecatch = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = Destination: Rome! The Colosseum |next = Green Day and Oasis, Part 2 |colors = VentoAureo }} is the thirtieth episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-forty-third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from the second half of Chapter 554 to the first page of Chapter 559 of the original manga. Summary Mista has managed to save the entire team from being preemptively consumed by Green Day's mold. Everyone is thrown up to the shore and Bucciarati replaces Narancia as protector. Meanwhile, Cioccolata has taken the measure of Team Bucciarati. Praising Secco for having perfectly captured their looks of despair, Cioccolata rewards his pet with treats, Secco then showing his speed and expertise with spitting to catch them. The mad doctor then sics Secco and his Stand, Oasis, on Team Bucciarati. Mista and Bucciarati opt to steal a car and leave the village by ascending nearby stairs to a parking lot, while Giorno heals Narancia the best he can inside Coco Jumbo. When Narancia hears Trish complain that Bucciarati coldly ordered him to just throw the turtle, he argues that he knew he'd be risking his life and that Trish ought to get to know Bucciarati better. Narancia finally cuts the discussion short and decides to rest. Bucciarati and Mista begin their ascension of the stairs and already plan to go up the mountainside road to safety. However, a pack of beer cans belonging to a victim roll down the stairs and suspiciously disappear. Realizing that there's something going on besides the mold, Bucciarati orders Mista to rush up the stairs, but the stairs then begin to wholly sink into the ground. Moreover, the stone itself takes on the properties of mud while remaining hard; Mista's gun falls and sinks into the stone while Bucciarati's legs have sunk too. As Secco approaches, Mista fortunately manages to recall his gun to his side and destroys a road sign, allowing the two to climb to the parking lot, but Secco is still pursuing them from underground. Mista tries to hold off Secco, using the exact moment the enemy grabs him to shoot him. However, Secco spits rocks to deflect the first bullets at Mista and dives before the bullets ridden by Sex Pistols can touch him. Having wounded Mista, Secco now focuses on Bucciarati. But suddenly, Bucciarati rushes to the edge of the parking lot and jumps down, shocking Mista. Exploiting Secco's inability to actually see, Bucciarati ambushes his foe in the wall and pummels him with Sticky Fingers. Taken by surprise, Secco crushes the concrete and obliges Bucciarati to counter the debris while he retreats undeground. Shocked that Bucciarati wasn't infected by the mold, Secco immediately calls Cioccolata to confirm if Green Day works on an already dead thing and explains that Bucciarati felt like a moving corpse, confusing Cioccolata. For their part, Team Bucciarati have already driven far away to Rome. In the car, Mista is impressed by Bucciarati's unexplained success but doesn't press further and goes to sleep to rest. Having exited Coco Jumbo, Giorno tries to heal Bucciarati but realizes that Bucciarati is now a walking corpse who doesn't feel his wounds, and whose senses are beginning to go numb. Bucciarati knows too but prefers to see it as a favor from the heavens and an aftereffect of Gold Experience. Bucciarati finally asks a confused Giorno to keep his state a secret from the team. Suddenly, the two notice a rumbling noise that's catching up to them. Suddenly, a mold infested corpse falls into the windshield. They realize that Cioccolata is flying in a helicopter above them and exposed them to the mold just as soon as the Coliseum is in sight. As the road is sloping down, the team must perform an emergency exit of the car. After they recover, they see the wind from the helicopter spreading the mold to the population and a whole crowd of civilians nearby is beginning to be infected, which shocks everyone and angers Giorno. Furthermore, the man in the Coliseum may die if the mold keeps spreading in Rome. Bucciarati orders Mista to shoot at the helicopter, but Secco deflects the bullets and dives underground. As Secco approaches, Mista and Giorno combine their Stand powers to shoot at a tower near the helicopter and make trees grow out of the bullets, to catch the helicopter that was quickly heading out of the bullets' reach. Cioccolata is now trapped at the top of the tower. Thus, Giorno and Mista run up the hill to the tower to stop Cioccolata, while Bucciarati remains to confront Secco, who has a score to settle with him. Appearances |Av10=CarneAvAnim.png|Name10=Carne|Status10= |Av11=AbbacchioAvAnim.png|Name11=Leone Abbacchio|Status11= }} |Av7=GoldExperienceAvAnim.png|Name7=Gold Experience }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes